leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
吉格斯/背景故事
传说 Ziggs was born with a talent for tinkering, but his chaotic, hyperactive nature was unusual among yordle scientists. Aspiring to be a revered inventor like , he rattled through ambitious projects with manic zeal, emboldened by both his explosive failures and his unprecedented discoveries. Word of Ziggs' volatile experimentation reached the famed Yordle Academy in Piltover and its esteemed professors invited him to demonstrate his craft. His characteristic disregard for safety brought the presentation to an early conclusion, however, when the hextech engine Ziggs was demonstrating overheated and exploded, blowing a huge hole in the wall of the Academy. The professors dusted themselves off and sternly motioned for him to leave. Devastated, Ziggs prepared to return to Bandle City in shame. However, before he could leave, a group of Zaunite agents infiltrated the Academy and kidnapped the professors. The Piltover military tracked the captives to a Zaunite prison, but their weapons were incapable of destroying the fortified walls. Determined to outdo them, Ziggs began experimenting on a new kind of armament, and quickly realized that he could harness his accidental gift for demolition to save the captured yordles. Before long, Ziggs had created a line of powerful bombs he lovingly dubbed "hexplosives." With his new creations ready for their first trial, Ziggs traveled to Zaun and snuck into the prison compound. He launched a gigantic bomb at the prison and watched with glee as the explosion tore through the reinforced wall. Once the smoke had cleared, Ziggs scuttled into the facility, sending guards running with a hail of bombs. He rushed to the cell, blew the door off its hinges, and led the captive yordles to freedom. Upon returning to the Academy, the humbled professors recognized Ziggs with an honorary title - Dean of Demolitions - and proposed that he demonstrate this new form of yordle ingenuity in the League of Legends. Vindicated at last, Ziggs accepted the proposal, eager to bring his ever-expanding range of hexplosives to the greatest testing grounds in the world: the Fields of Justice. }} 台词 ;Upon Selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Taunt ;Joke ;Upon using ;Randomly, while is ready Development ''Ziggs was designed by Meddler. Ziggs Model.png|Ziggs model Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman: Many of you have noticed that it’s been a while since the last yordle joined the League of Legends. Since we’re aware that yordle enthusiasts can have something of a short fuse, we wanted to assure you that we have another of these pint-sized heroes coming your way. So just to clarify, there’s absolutely no reason to get batty, bonkers, manic, mental, out of hand or in any other way out of control. As an example, we might start to get a little worried about you if we caught you scribbling down something like this: Dubious schematics are a clear warning sign of madcap machinations, and we’ll have none of that here in the League of Legends! Naturally, mysterious, bomb-like blueprints like these are no laughing matter outside the hands of a trained professional. Trained, furry, little hands like those belonging to Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert. This turbulent technician with a propensity for pyrotechnics should satisfy all your yordle wants and needs! Summer Fun with Pool Party Ziggs and AstroNautilus Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Summer Fun with Pool Party Ziggs and AstroNautilus The enormous talent of the League of Legends community shines through in all of the awesome fan creations, songs, and art that you send us every day. Sometimes, a community member puts forth an idea that excites players and inspires a reality. In MaTTcom’s case, it was two fully-realized skin splash arts that got the community jazzed - Pool Party Ziggs and AstroNautilus. These two skins are indicative of the power and creativity of our community and now they’re ready for some end-of-summer fun. '' '''Pool Party Ziggs' When you’ve got to cool down from a long day at the hexsplosives factory, take a dip into the deep end with Pool Party Ziggs. This weekend warrior’s got everything he needs for a fun-filled day of summer sun and massive damage. Ziggs sports all the necessary pool equipment: an inflatable ducky inner tube, goggles, a bathing cap, snorkel, and flipper fins. The real danger, however, lies in Ziggs’ arsenal of drench-worthy water bombs that replace his trusty hexsplosives, annihilating enemies with a pop-and-a-splash. Everyone out of the pool – it’s yordle swim only when Pool Party Ziggs has his way. Ziggs PoolParty Screenshots.jpg|Ziggs PoolParty screenshots 历史补丁 : ** Now deals 150% damage to structures. V1.0.0.147b: * : ** Knockback range on Ziggs has increased. ** Knockup height on enemies has increased. * : ** Secondary damage increased to 80% from 75%. V1.0.0.145: * **Fixed: Timeout tone will now play properly. V1.0.0.143: * : cooldown reduced at earlier ranks to 26/24/22/20/18 seconds from 30/27/24/21/18. V1.0.0.142: * : mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/70/80/90/100. V1.0.0.139: * Fixed a bug where would not trigger when silenced. V1.0.0.138: * Fixed a bug where slow effect was displayed higher than intended. V1.0.0.135: * : ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Damage from 2nd and subsequent mines reduced to 40% from 50%. February 21, 2012 Hotfix: * Fixed a bug where Ziggs' was leaving particles on the map. V1.0.0.134: * Fixed a bug where Ziggs' was leaving particles on the map. V1.0.0.133: Added * - Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb that deals magic damage. * - Ziggs flings an explosive charge that detonates after 4 seconds, or when this ability is activated again. The explosion deals magic damage to enemies, knocking them away. Ziggs is also knocked away, but takes no damage. * - Ziggs scatters proximity mines that detonate on enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing. * (Ultimate) - Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance. Enemies in the primary blast zone take more damage than those further away. * (Innate) - Every 12 seconds Ziggs' next basic attack deals bonus magic damage. This cooldown is reduced whenever Ziggs uses an ability. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事